peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dat 151
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-02 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1998 Radio 1 shows. Max-dat Tapes *Some digital skipping evident especially near the end Tracklisting to 00:22:32 Radio 1 House Mix 00:22:32-00:50:46 17 February 1998 *DJ Fury: Coming Up For Air (12") FDN *Cassius The Great: Sunny Side Up No 2 (v/a LP - Ice Cream & Suckers South African Soul) Mercury *Procedure 769: J.V.4 (v/a album - Enforcers (The Beginning Of The End)) Reinforced *Peter & Paul Lewis: Ethiopian Land (7") Black Art *Luna C: Project 7 (DJ Tapit & B&H remix) (shared 12" with Cru-L-T - Remix Records & Kniteforce Present 'The Remix's' Part 8) Death Becomes Me *Jeff Mills: Solid Sleep (album - Waveform Transmission Vol. 3) Tresor 00:50:46-01:32:19 18 February 1998 *DJ Kaos & DJ Huxley: Phantom (12" ) Go Mental *Loketo: 13xBizarre (album - Loketo Du Grand Gourba Aurlus Mabele ) Jimmy’s International Production *Brass Wolf: One (12" ) Audio Couture *Coldcut & Hexstatic: Timber (CD Single) Ninja Tune *Ice Minus: Monk Fish (12" – Frostbite ) Tech Itch Recordings *Fridge: For Force (7" – Lign ) Output *H2SO4: The Way I Want (12" ) ReCon *Original Soul Senders: Soul Brothers Testify Part 1 (Various Artists CD - The Get It ) Get *Blanche: Danke Radio (12" - Mit Links ) Draft Recordings 01:32:19-02:32:43 19 February 1998 *Kraft: Synthetic (12" - Demolition / Synthetic) Frontline FRONT030 *Justin Berkovi: A Distant Teacher (session) *Prophets & Trinity: King Pharoah's Plague (v/a album - Yabby You - Jesus Dread 1972-1977) Blood & Fire BAFCD 021 *Justin Berkovi: The Institute (session) *Mr Y: Neanderthal Man (10" - Neandethal Man / Elephantism) Loud & Slow 2SLOW *Schlammpeitziger: Honkytonk Schlickummpittz (album - Spacerokkmountainrutschquartier) A-Musik A10 *Justin Berkovi: Grey Citadel (session) *High Fidelity: Come Again (Part 3) Abstract Observation (12" - Come Again (Part 4)) Plastique Recordings FAKE 02TX *Add N To X: Gentle Germans (album - On The Wires Of Our Nerves) Satellite STL 098CD *Justin Berkovi: Real Action (session) *Trend: Flight 747 (12") Live LIVE 002 02:32:43-03:27:05 24 February 1998 *Sizzla: Clean Up Your Heart (7") X-Rated *Solex: One Louder Solex (album - Solex vs. The Hitmeister) Matador OLE 287-1 *Moving Fusion: Turbulence (12") RAM RAMM21 *Pmff: Fight The Fight (12") Wildlife WILD 004 *Richard Thomas: Return To Pow-7 (album - Shoes And Radios Attract Paint) *Scan 7: Dark Corridor (Downgraded Remix) (EP - Beyond Sound) Tresor TRESOR 8 *Philus: Ionit (EP - Kolmio) Sahko SÄHKÖ-014 *Calyx: Narcosis (12") Audio Couture AC 001 *Add N to X: Hit Me (CD: On The Wires Of Our Nerves) Satellite Records STL 010CD *General Degree: Stand By (7") Xtra Large Productions XL 29 *Rock City Shockers: Big Bambu (On The Corner Mix) (12" Big Bambu) 10 Kilo 10KG 004 03:27:05 on 25 February 1998 *Elementz Of Noize: I Kill (12") *DJ Fade: Freedom (Frantic Remix) (12" - Freedom (Frantic Remix)/Some More Funky Beats) Fused Up FU 11 *Distorted Minds: Technology (12" - Eventual) Hard Beats Inc. HBI 002 *Butterfly Child: Thunderclouds (v/a album - An Evening In The Company Of The Vespertine) Vespertine VES 004 *Jeff Mills: The Extremist (album - Waveform Transmission Vol. 3) Tresor TRESOR 76 *Click 'N Cycle: The Chamber (12" - Walkdawalk) Emotif EMF 2020 *Elevate: Virtual Dreams (12" - All I Need) The World Of Obsession TWO -8 File ;Name *dat_151.mp3 ;Length *04:04:37 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Max-dat Tapes